Companhia no Inferno
by Vovo
Summary: O teste de admissão de Reno aos Turks, julgado pelos olhos de Tseng. Tseng x Reno. Beirando shounen-ai.


**Fanfic de Amigo Secreto do fórum Northern Crater. **

**Keith, Ellyen, Tseng, Leswan e Avy, esse presente é para você(s).  
**

**

* * *

****Tseng x Reno. Beirando shounen-ai.**

O teste de admissão de Reno aos Turks, julgado pelos olhos de Tseng.

* * *

**Companhia no Inferno**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem).

* * *

Reno chegaria atrasado. Boa primeira impressão no teste de admissão. Desistindo do seu uniforme, ele correu pelos corredores cinza metálicos até encontrar um rosto com uma expressão que fingia ser neutra. O ruivo tinha o seu paletó e parte da sua camisa aberta, e parecia que havia corrido sem parar. Talvez por ser isso que havia feito.

_Ele quer me matar. Eu sei, tá escrito nos olhos dele._

Tseng caminhou lentamente na direção de Reno, até parar à sua frente. Seus olhos escuros inspecionaram o estado das roupas do ruivo.

- Você está sem uma gravata.

- Não... Tá aqui. – Reno enfiou os dedos no bolso do seu casaco e retirou um pedaço de tecido. – Eu tentei colocar, mas... É bem mais difícil do que parece. Sabe, né? Nunca teve problemas na primeira vez? Eu quis dizer...

- Você abotoou sua camisa errado – averiguou Tseng. – É muito difícil de fazer isso também?

- Então... Eu tava com pressa.

- Um Turk que não sabe nem se vestir... – Tseng deu alguns passos ao redor do garoto nervoso. – O que eu deveria esperar...

- Eu acho que tem coisa mais importante do que as malditas roupas! – Uma sobrancelha escura se arqueou e Reno sentiu a temperatura do local cair. – Cara, eu sei que eu já estraguei tudo, mas eu juro que se você me deixar mostrar como eu seria bom como Turk... Só me dá uma oportunidade!! Eu não vou desapontar você!

Tseng contemplou o jovem à sua frente, fazendo com que Reno ficasse ainda mais nervoso.

- Você vai ter a sua oportunidade de provar que vale alguma coisa. Hoje, como combinado.

Então Reno sentiu dedos quentes sobre o seu peito e embora não estivesse entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo, logo... ele entendeu. O homem estava corrigindo a fileira de botões da sua camisa. Pacientemente. Então Reno teve tempo de analisar seu chefe de perto. Ele era um pouco mais baixo e tinha seu cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo. Tseng era mais velho que ele, mas Reno não conseguia saber ao certo o quanto. Seu rosto era tão perfeito quanto o de alguém de vinte e poucos anos, mas ele não deveria ter essa idade. Seu corpo era esguio como os de alguns artistas marciais. Ele tinha mãos agradáveis também, Reno podia sentir os dedos esbarrando em seu pescoço enquanto o homem colocava a gravata nele.

E logo, Reno se tornou um Turk apresentável... Bom... quase isso...

Tseng inspecionou mais uma vez o resultado do seu trabalho no uniforme do rapaz e pareceu satisfeito. Ele começou a caminhar até entrar no elevador, seguido por Reno.

- Vai ser uma tarefa bem simples.

- É piada, né? – Reno sorriu.

Tseng estava sério. – Eu vou pedir para que você faça uma única coisa. – Ele entregou uma fotografia de uma família feliz ao ruivo. – O homem está desaparecido. Duas semanas a partir de agora. Como pode ver, ele tem uma mulher e dois filhos: um menino de sete anos e uma menina de quatro.

- Eles têm cachorros?

O homem permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. – Eles têm dois Golden Retrievers.

- Ahhhhh, eu amo esses cachorros!! Eles me fazem querer rolar com eles na grama!

-...

- Então... Você quer que eu encontre o homem?

A porta do elevador se abriu e deu acesso a um cômodo largo.

- Nós já o encontramos.

O homem estava no centro do local, preso a uma cadeira, com uma venda nos olhos.

- Você tem cinco minutos. – Tseng entregou uma arma a Reno. – Relaxe, vai com calma, daí...

Reno encarou seu chefe com uma incredulidade repentina. – Sabe, ele não pode nem se defender.

- Você quer que eu complique um pouco?

- Não... O que eu...

E então o homem aprisionado despertou ao ouvir as vozes e começou a gritar por socorro.

- Reno... – Tseng olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes. – Você nunca matou ninguém. – Aquilo era uma afirmação.

Por um momento, o ruivo encarou silenciosamente o nada.

- Eu entendi o que quer dizer.

- Você não pode esperar se tornar um Turk se nunca...

- Eu sei!! Eu sei!! Droga! – Reno segurou firme a arma e caminhou até o homem.

- Cinco minutos começando... Agora.

- Não, Não... – O homem ouviu passos se aproximando. – Eu não fiz nada de errado!!

- É verdade? Tseng?

- Eu não quero apressar você, mas seu tempo está correndo.

- Eu... Eu tenho família, eu tenho dois filhos me esperando em casa... E... E...

- Tá! Okay! Para com isso!

_Droga... Eu me odiaria por deixar Golden Retrievers órfãos..._

Reno apontou a arma para a cabeça do seu alvo.

Após ouvir um clique, o homem começou a suplicar novamente... E sua voz continuou a reverberar pela mente de Reno.

E o tempo passou.

Como uma eternidade.

- 4 e 56.

- Seus filhos da puta desgraçados! – Reno caminhou até Tseng, encarou-o e jogou a arma no peito dele, para depois ir ao elevador.

O Turk o seguiu. – Foi por pouco, mas você conseguiu. Parabéns, agora você está apto a se tornar um verdadeiro Turk.

- Um assassino de uniforme – disse Reno com um sorriso amargo.

- Foi sua escolha.

Reno encarou seu superior com raiva, tirou a gravata e a jogou na cara dele, mas Tseng ignorou a afronta. Droga, aquela atmosfera estava sufocando o ruivo, então ele abriu a parte superior da sua camisa.

O elevador alcançou o andar em que eles estavam e ambos entraram.

- Olha. – Tseng parou repentinamente e encarou Reno. – Eu sei que não serve muito de consolo, mas você se acostuma.

- É... Pelo jeito eu preciso entrar num bar e tomar alguma coisa até que eu desabe em algum canto por aí... Então tudo vai ficar bem...

_Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender depois, mas..._ – Você quer que eu vá junto?

Reno sentiu uma mão quente no seu ombro e ele começou a se acalmar. O rapaz andou lentamente até a saída do prédio, pensando...

_Eu acabei de comprar minha passagem para o inferno, por que não ter companhia na viagem?_

- É – Reno sorriu. – Por que não?

Eles caminharam lado a lado nas ruas banhadas pelo pôr-do-sol. Crianças brincavam alegremente por perto. Logo os bares ficariam lotados e os dois já estariam bêbados... Bom, Reno estaria bêbado e Tseng teria de carregá-lo para casa...

- Você ia me matar. – Reno disse.

- Como? – Pego de surpresa, Tseng olhou para o ruivo.

- Se eu não matasse o cara, você ia estourar minha cabeça.

- Nada pessoal. É só...

- Nosso trabalho. – Reno sorriu para Tseng e entrou no bar.

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim**

**E aqui está a minha fic extra de Amigo Secreto para a Avy! Eu sei que nem essa nem a Sephiroth Desaparecido podem ser o que você queria, mas foi o que o cérebro do Vovô conseguiu criar... **

**Eu sei que é uma história diferente das que eu costumo escrever, mas eu queria desenvolver essa ideia que eu tive. Na teoria, eu gostaria que todo mundo pudesse ficar com todo mundo, mas na prática, não consigo pensar em lemons entre todos. Quando eu pensei no Tseng e no Reno juntos, foi essa ideia que surgiu... Mas quem sabe num futuro não muito distante eu...**

**Se o homem havia feito algo que incomodava a Shinra ou não, eu deixo para o leitor imaginar. E eu ia citar Dobermans, que também são de uma raça que eu gosto, mas lembrei do Dug e resolvi trocar por Golden Retrievers. **

**

* * *

**

**Desabafo desnecessário do autor:**

**Tenho remorso de talvez não poder escrever algo de bom, algo que sirva de exemplo. A busca por fazer o bem é uma constante na minha existência. A admiração por estilos de vida saudáveis física e psicologicamente é algo que também sempre terei. Porém, não sou uma pessoa santa, tenho meus defeitos e, embora não acredite que eu seja capaz de pecados fenomenais, também pequei. Eu tenho um fascínio tão grande pela essência do ser humano, do seu lado positivo e do seu lado negativo. Não consigo deixar de descrever toda a magnificência da bondade e as grandezas ou sutilezas da maldade. Eu queria ser capaz de dar um exemplo de conduta, no entanto, eu só consigo ensinar como é ser humano. **

**Eu espero um dia fazer algo de bom ou, pelo menos, semear essa ideia. Espero que antes do dia em que a terra me cobrir, a minha existência já tenha produzido algum fruto. **


End file.
